starlune_peninsulafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet (Chapters 1-3)
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter 1: Beginnings 'One day, Vincent will rise again. He will become even more powerful than before. You must prepare your arms, defences and gather your weapons, for the uprising of Neusoll Islet.’ ''' '''Torang woke up in a cold sweat, checking her room and windows for any sign of danger. She saw smoke rising from the kitchen, rushing to the stove, and realized Katzunova was just cooking up breakfast, he must have woke up early, and come downstairs early from his separate house. “Oh thank lord. I thought Vincent was burning down my hut.” She sighed in relief. Then, she got up from her bed and walked upstairs to the closet to change out of her nightgown. "Make some for me!" she called downstairs. ' '''Katzunova was very proud of the meal he made. It was Az-Jen bacon covered with sweet and sour sauce, with some pancakes on the side, including the amazingly rare golden apple tree syrup and hiaberries inside. ' '''The pancakes were a surprise since usually they did not have such high quality food supplies, so he did his absolute best with this meal. Torang came back down the wooden stairs in her normal wizard-like robe, and her belt of potions, potion ingredients, pouches, and a dagger. “Smells good! What did you make?” Torang questioned the great scent. "Just some of your average pancakes, and some Az-Jen bacon." He lied. Torang grabbed 2 sets of silverware and placed it on the table. Then, she walked to the counter and took the plate with less (so that Katzu could eat more and grow bigger). She sat down and started eating her morning meal. “So, when I went upstairs to water your vines, I saw a strange umbrella with a weird figure inside of it squirming around. Do you know anything about it?” "Yeah, it was given to me by Glycon, along with my locket, right before he was turned to stone by Vincent..." “Ah. Glycon. We met once at the far side of the village, at the Stardrop Festival.” "Really? You never told me about this." he said in a sulky voice. “Ha! That's because you were too young! Do you think I was that cruel to tell an 800 year old that I secretly knew his dead mentor? You would be crying for weeks! And very annoying.. Asking me questions.” "Hey, I was pretty mature at the time." Katzunova said, still sulky. ' '“Anyways, speaking of the Stardrop Festival, here's a bag of 100 gold coins. Go have fun there, buy something you like. I´ll be there later, setting up my potions stand.” "Can I get the new rare orange hiaberry flavoring for food?" “Katzu, you don't need to ask me for anything. Except for joining Vincent´s army, which the answer is ALWAYS NO.” "Like I'd join Vincent. I'm not crazy or evil, plus I don't get to the height limit." He rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t say not crazy…” She sneered, and continued. “Also, don´t buy or eat anything from creatures with neon orange eyes. They usually are a part of Vincent´s army. He does that weird thing when he drops orange potions into your eyes or whatever.” Torang told the plant cat creature. "I promise!" he said as he left the house. “I´LL SEE YOU IN 2 HOURS!” Chapter 2: The Stardrop Festival Katzu entered the bright festival, filled with people from all over the globe, teardrop shaped flags hanging on thin copper wire above his head. He noticed a lot of strange shopkeepers, and noticed two items he liked, One up of powdered evinettle, for 20 gold, and one bright red blaze sword for his sister, 120 gold, so he would have to pay some himself, which he did anyways, since she had given him 100 gold for the fair. A strange figure of a bird swooped down and landed next to Katzunova. "Heya, stranger! Pretty cool place, huh? Anyways, boss said to tell all the new visitors that the festival starts and ends today at 7 in the morning, and ends at 12:50 at night. Enjoy your stay! Maybe i´ll see you around. By the way, the name´s Ava!" she chirped cheerfully and jumped into the air. Who is she? Looks pretty powerful. Aw man, now I wanna fight her! He thought excitedly, Maybe Torang knows her. He decided to track her down and see where she was going, and charged along after her. A stand with a dragon like creature stood right across Katzunova, and called, “HEY! KID! COME OVER HERE! Do you want to buy a cool sword?” "IS IT ORANGE?!" Katzu asked "COME SEE FOR YOURSELF!!" The sword was actually a beautifully gem encrusted silver blade with green markings saying the words, 'The Sword of Nature'. "So? Kid? Whaddya think?" the wingless dragon asked. "How much is it?" ' '"Well, first, you gotta show me if you can fight well enough for this nice sword. If you beat my assigned opponent for you, i´ll let you have it for 25 gold coins. If you don't beat her, I´ll give you a foam toy sword for free. By the way, the name´s Dragnir." "Sure!" he said, his fighting spirit at its maximum "When do we start?" "R-ight about.. NOW! Also, HEY AVA! COME ´ERE!" Dragnir shouted over the crowd, waving his mace. "That name sounded familiar..." Katzunova said, The birdlike girl swooped in, "Hi again!" she chirped, with a big grin spreading across her face. "I'm sorry, should I remember you?" Katzunova replied "Oh! Right. I´m Ava. And ready for any battle you bring me!" Ava tweeted. "This, this is your opponent." Dragnir said. "I´ll be the judge." "Let's start right now, or i'll be late coming back home." The crowd shuffled out of the way, and their eyes shined with excitement, but nothing compared to Katzu's. From the far distance, stood Vincent in a fine glass mansion next to Septivian, watching the fight with a smug face. Ava put on her battle armor and grabbed her daggers. "I´m ready!" She chirped in delight. "Let's have some fun!" said Katzu, readying his stances. The birdlike girl flew up in the air and circled him for a while. Katzu waited for a good moment to jump up and strike at her. As he jumped, he used the spell Spectral Wings to fly upwards, finally revealing has thorny tail. "Not bad, for a Plantedor." Ava said, then putting her feathery hands together and mumbling her spell. ' '''Immediately, her other two wings shone like the edge of weapons, and had actually become blades. ' 'She dove down to where Katzunova was and extended her daggers, slicing his arm a little bit. She then kept circling him, trying to confuse him. Eventually, Katzunova attacked her with the spell Spectral Dragon’s Burning Fist. ' 'Ava squawked and was shot into the sky, the tips of her wings smoking. She looked at her burnt wings in horror and then flew back down to strike Katzunova again. ' '''This time, she didn’t let her guard down. Swipe after swipe of her daggers, she started to tire. Katzunova saw this and quickly started to phase out. When he appeared again, he quickly damaged Ava by using Spectral Roar combined with Sleep Pollen, not allowing her to channel her magic. He was declared winner of the battle, with Ava unable to fight back. "Here's the 50 gold." He said to Dragnir, "And, by any chance, do you know Torang?" He nodded his head, ‘yes’. ' '"WOW! That. Was. AMAZING! I wanna fight you again!" Ava interrupted, and walked back to her hut, hopping around. "Sounds fun!" Katzu replied. "Also, Dragnir, I can tell that you are far stronger than me, so why did you not fight me?" ' '"I'm a former general, not a cheater. By that, I must show pride and respect. And plus, your parents or guardians would probably be trying to kill me if I had injured you." ''' '''Dragnir answered, looking around suspiciously. "Trust me, she would kill you." Katzu replied. Suddenly, a hooded stranger appeared. Katzunova stared in horror as the stranger unveiled himself. It was one of Vincent’s messengers, he could tell by the black, moving mark on his forehead and his neon orange eyes. He snatched the umbrella from Katzunova’s hands, and snapped it in half out of rage at his master's enemy, who was just standing right there, tired after a battle. ' '"Dumb Glycon follower." the stranger muttered, glaring at a helpless Katzunova. But there was something that none of them had anticipated, not in a million years. The umbrella dissipated into billions of tiny bits of magic, and started to form a figure. Then, there was a flash. A blinding flash. ''' '''When his vision cleared, he saw a hooded figure lying on the ground. The figure turned to him. Then it said, "I am Syyndor.” ' ' Chapter Three: WOW! A Wild Syyndor! Out of the rubble, the messenger appeared. Within seconds, ‘Syyndor’ had engulfed him in dark magic. All they heard was a scream, then when the darkness cleared, the messenger was gone. At that same moment, Torang showed up, as Katzu was, apparently, 1 minute late, and as soon as she saw what was happening, she got a worried look on her face, and rushed to move away all the peasants watching, so it was only her, Katzu, Dragnir and Syyndor. The fair was in pieces, and Vincent was laughing through it all. “KATZU! Are you alright? Did you buy something from neon orange eyed creatures? Did you have enough to eat???” "Yes, no and of course not." Katzu replied. "That thing came out of my umbrella." "OH. Well, do you know if it's dangerous?" Torang questioned. "Not only that, it is supposed to be extinct, and it's the living embodiment of mana, its danger level is 9 in the creature danger meter, one away from the highest." He answered, after reading A Guide To The Creatures Of Starlune Peninsula. "Hm, well, best we avoid it for now.. It's getting late. Come on, Katzu." Torang quickly walked out the fairgrounds." ' '" Alright, also I got you a blaze sword" Katzu stated. ' '"Oh! That's really nice of you. It looks cool! Where´d you get it? " The magesmith over there, apparently took him a year to forge, so he's either a bad smith, or it's a good sword." "Well, I guess we'll figure out tomorrow. Vincent´s forces are surrounding the hut until I say, ‘I’ll join Vincent´s army.' Torang said annoyed. ' '"He really is getting more and more impulsive with his posters, and forcing people to join." "Well, I´ve been casting evil warding off potions around the house so that they get blasted at least a mile back every single day. Also, I got you a crispy chicken wrap from the finest street food stand." Torang gave Katzu the warm leaf wrapped bundle. ' '"Thanks, I owe you (again)." Katzu replied. Torang nodded and opened the front door of the hut. ' '"I´m settling in for the night, also, look in your bedroom. I left you a gift, it's a clairvoyance potion." ' '''Suddenly, Syyndor materialised in front of them. Torang immediately stood in front of Katzunova, wary of danger. Syyndor chuckled. ' '"Vincent is bothering you. I can sense it." ' '''Torang tried to slice him in half, but he only came back together. Torang swung her sword tirelessly, until Syyndor caught it. "Do not worry. I am an ally. We both have something against Vincent, so why not work together?" Torang lowered her sword. "What do you think, Katzu?" "I think that he would be better as a friend, otherwise he may just destroy this village," Katzunova informed. "Ok. But one rule. Mind my property. If you take one step into my yard then I will…" Syyndor cut her short. "No need. I will sleep on the roof tonight." Torang grudgingly obliged. When they got home, Torang went straight to bed, but Katzunova and Syyndor stayed up watching the shining stars. "You're hurt," Syyndor said, though Katzunova was surprised. "Your species was exterminated by the 10,000 year war." "Why don’t you just move on already? I mean, it’s been 10,000 years," Katzunova queried. Syyndor chuckled. "You think that I could move on? Being trapped in a umbrella isn’t the greatest healing space. 10,000 years of grief. Not knowing." "Good thing I don't remember the war." "What do you mean?" asked Syyndor, confused. "I have amnesia, I do not remember anything before Glycon." Katzu said, ' '"So all I know is that I am going to kill Vincent and save Glycon." He did all of this without revealing his secret, one that could either help the island, or destroy it. He played the fool, just so he could have his revenge, though Torang already knew it. "You know, there is an extra room in my hut, would you like to sleep there?" Katzunova asked, "If not, I can always build a house out of vines for you." "No. I can build my own house." Then, without pausing, Syyndor recited a spell. "I conjure up the stormy eye. I summon it into the sky. Unveil to me my new home, allow me in, but me alone." Storm clouds started to circle a spot in the sky. Syyndor pointed to a spot on the ground, and with a thunderclap, a house made of purple crystal was there. "See you tomorrow. And, if Torang asks, say that I just added a house to her property." Syyndor walked into his house, then the house vanished. Category:Books